


Lost & Found

by AngelzFrecklez



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angry & Sad Reagan Family, Dark Jamie Reagan, F/M, Good Polish Mafia, Killer Jamie Reagan, Loyal Jamie, M/M, Sad Danny, Sad Erin, Sad Frank, Smoker Jamie Reagan, pierced jamie reagan, tattooed jamie reagan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzFrecklez/pseuds/AngelzFrecklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie was only three months old when he was taken, his mothers death caused by her trying to save him from abduction she failed to do this giving her life in the process.<br/>However fourteen years later have they found the missing Reagan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite as i have realised i have made many errors and have changed by writing style.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of a missing son...

prologue.

He had three sons and one daughter, but one of his children was missing, and had been for fourteen years.Jamie, his youngest, had been taken from his family when he was barely three months old his mother, Frank's wife had died trying to protect her baby.He wondered what his son was like, if he was still alive, after the abduction the entire police force had been searching for anything that would lead them to the commissioners missing son.After months of looking they were faced by a reality, no evidence of Jamie’s whereabouts and with no new leads the case eventually went cold.

The family had pleaded for them to reopen the case but to no avail, they had now lived over fourteen years without their brother and son.Life had been difficult, a gaping hole in their lives that none of them had enough tape or bandages to close it up.

0

Domonik was only fifteen but he had the record of a eighty year old drug lord which to be fair that comparison wasn’t that far off.He was part of the Americans sector of the Polish Mafia,they mostly dealt with the import and export of drugs and firearms. His life wasn’t full of fairies and rainbows it was more like guns and roses.

It had been a normal day when they where picked up, some person had called in a report of them beating up some random dude.That unknown to the snitch had been trying to blackmail his kitten, which was not acceptable so the man or problem so to speak had to be dealt with.

They had been dragged away in handcuffs, the blood on their knuckles still dripping onto their shoes, it wasn’t their first time in the back of a police car and it certainly wouldn’t be their last. His older brother Jaxel had taught him everything he knew but his family made sure he never had to do any hard time for his ‘crimes’.His family had an endless supply of connections that made sure he never took the fall.

As he was led into the station he walked past the many detectives who had tried and failed to bring his family down. He only laughed at their glares immune to their hatred,he was yanked by his wrists as the officer holding him to press his fingerprints to the scanner.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“What the hell !” murmured the officer as he clicked on the keyboard.”OH my god” he whispered looking up to see Domonik lounging on the police bench, hands cuffed to the armrest. “What !” Domonik said, seeing a look of horror cross the officer's face.

The officer looked down at the computer screen only to see the words ‘Match Found’ flashing on the screen underneath there was one name shown and it wasn’t Domonik Wojewódzki it was Jamie Reagan.


	2. Apology

Hello Readers,  
I would like to apologise for not updating in so long I should have updated sooner but to be honest I had writers block the majority of the summer and I was lazy as well, I have decided that whilst I will not discontinue any of my works I am asking you guys to vote on which one you want me to update on.I have decided that i will be doing one work at a time with weekly of every fortnight updates, and if I have inspiration I will do the occasional little one shots and chapters for my other works.I over estimated how much homework I would be receiving as a Year 10, please vote on the story you would like me to focus on the most.If you have any questions about anything ever comment below or send a message to my fan account Angelz.Frecklez.

-Angelz.Frecklez

**Author's Note:**

> i have decide that i will be changing who will be playing Domonik and his kitten it will be Cameron Monoghan as domonik and Noel Fisher as the kitten(OMC) will post pics soon if you don't know who they are. Disclaimer non of the people from shameless will make an appearance but I may be starting a shameless fic.  
> Don't forget to leave suggestions for one shots or multi chapter fics.
> 
> (This will be a vote Cameron and Noel or Dylan O'Brien and Youtuber Jackson Krecioch)


End file.
